


Just call me Odysseus

by blockrose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cyclops - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Mythology References, history nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blockrose/pseuds/blockrose
Summary: Based on this tumblr prompt:People think you’re crazy when you talk about mythology because you talk as if everything is real. One day, a cyclops attacks your city and everyone turns to you to protect them.





	Just call me Odysseus

“Did you know that some historians believe the idea of Cyclops could have come from blacksmiths wearing eye patches over one eye to prevent flying sparks blinding them in both eyes.” Liam says, looking at his history book. Behind him, he hears Theo curse, trying to smash the buttons on his controller to try to hit his opponent on the TV screen.

“Uh huh.”

“It’s also said that Cyclops made Zeus’ thunder and lighting bolt weapons after Zeus freed them the Titan’s imprisonment.”

“Cool.”

Liam turns his chair around, watching Theo’s character get stabbed. “You didn’t hear a word I said” Liam states, a little irritated. He feels a little better when he sees Theo’s character die again. 

Theo tosses his controller across the floor. “You’ve been going on about Greek mythology all week, Liam. It’s starting to get a little tiring.”

“Well sorry for sharing something I thought was interesting. I figured the pack should know about these things, in case we ever come across anything like Cyclops or Medusas in Beacon Hills.” Liam states, turning his desk chair back around towards his textbook. They’ve come across all sorts of unbelievable creatures; it hardly seems impossible that they might come across something based out of mythology.

“I think I would have heard by now if Greek mythology creatures were a real thing. The Dread Doctors never mentioned anything like that.” Theo states, turning the game console off, and turning Netflix on. “Want to watch a movie?”

Liam sighs, turning his closing his textbook. His research can wait until tomorrow. “Sure.”

—–

“Mythological creatures are not real, did you say!!!” Liam yells towards Theo’s direction, trying to dodge the giant and not get stepped on. “Not a real thing?!”

“How was I supposed to know. I’ve never heard of a real life Cyclops!” Theo yells right back. He circles around the giant, hoping to get a good hit in. The Cyclops arrived in Beacon Hills last night, going on a killing spree. Liam was comparing him to a man-eating Cyclops from Odysseus when they had an emergency pack meeting earlier. (”His name’s Polyphemus.” “Now’s not the time Liam.”)

“Stop arguing and start figuring out how to kill him!” Mason yells from behind his tree with Corey, watching Liam and Theo get thrown to the ground by the Cyclops. “How did Odysseus defeat the Cyclops?” Mason asks.

Liam grunts, pushing himself up from the ground. He touches his side, palpitating his ribs. He winces from the touch. A couple of them are at least cracked. “Odysseus stabs him in the eye and then they escape from the island.” Liam wheezes out.

Theo sits up from where he was thrown to and holds his head with a grimace. That last knock to the head has made him a little dizzy. After a moment, Theo shakes it off and starts to get up again, noticing a large tree branch next to him. It’s broken off from the tree that he was thrown against. “What about this?” Theo asks picking it up and showing Liam.

“It’ll have to do. I’ll distract him.” Liam starts running towards the Cyclops, getting it’s attention. He darts in between the Cyclops legs, causing the Cyclops to turn around quickly and lose its footing. It falls to the ground with a loud thud, shaking the trees and ground around the area. Theo runs up to the fallen Cyclops and just as it starts to sit up, he stabs the Cyclops with the branch. It gives a loud yell, the sound carrying for miles, but eventually falls back to the ground, twitching for a second and then stills completely. 

Liam walks over, pokes at the giant’s toe, and thankfully it stays still. “Oh, thank god.” Liam states, slumping onto the ground. Breathing is a little painful and the pain from his ribs increases. Laying down in this spot seems like a good idea.

Theo, Mason, and Corey walk over to where Liam is laying. “You guys okay?” Corey asks, eyeing Theo and Liam’s torn up and bloodied clothes.

“Yeah just give us a minute.” Liam states while Theo sits down on the ground next to him. Now that his adrenaline is receding, Theo’s head is spinning even more now. Standing right now is probably not a good idea. He’s already fallen enough times today.

“I guess it’s a good thing you knew a lot about Cyclops, huh Liam?” Mason says. 

“Yea, I saved our asses.” Liam tries for smug, but really he hurts to much to even look in anyone’s direction.

“Excuse you, I’m the one that took him down.” Theo grumbles. Liam waves his hand off at him.

“Joint effort. Next time you’ll guys listen to me when I talk about how important it is to know about mythology. It’ll come in handy the next time we face something.”

“Mmmhmm. I’ll totally be listening to you when you drone on about the same thing for the fifth time in a row three days straight.” Theo says sarcastically.

“Hey! I though you liked it when I talked about history?” Theo blushes, cause he did say that to Liam, but not anywhere where Corey and Mason could have heard it.

“Guys, you can bicker later. What are we going to do about the twenty foot giant laying over there?” Mason asks, stopping their weird flirting before it becomes uncomfortable. He loves his best friend, but not enough to deal with it after the big fight they just had. 

“Call Parrish, he can deal with it. That’s his job, isn’t it.” Theo states, slowly getting to his feet and helping Liam stand as well. Most of their injuries have healed. A shower, some food and then bed sounds like the best thing ever right now. Maybe not in that order. 

“One time the guy collects bodies, and now he’s expected to keep doing that.” Corey mutters under breath, while he watches Liam take his phone out.

After Liam has contacted Parrish, the group start heading out of the woods and reach where they hastily parked their cars. “You guys go ahead, you still look like your about to keel over.” Mason says to Theo and Liam. “Corey and I will wait for Parrish.”

“Thanks Mase, you’re the best.” Liam gingerly gets up in to the truck. Was it always this difficult to get in? “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

The group part ways, Mason and Corey standing by Mason’s blue car, while Theo and Liam drive off in the truck. “You okay?” Liam asks Theo, glancing over at him.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Theo smiles softly at Liam and grabs his hand, twining their fingers together. “You?”

“Yeah.” Liam smiles back at him, giving his hand a little squeeze. “Me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
